


Therefore you and me

by trvhal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Pre-Canon, Pregame Kiibo is Tetsuya, Sad, didnt proofread sry, its not heavy on the shipping, lol, pregame, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trvhal/pseuds/trvhal
Summary: Tetsuya Iidabayashi clung to humanity like his life depended on it.
Relationships: K1-B0 & Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Therefore you and me

As Iidabayashi had always been a disturbed kid, intrusive thoughts and ideas on such piled in his mind, unable to stop his cold sweating and shaking whenever he'd notice his lack of expression. 

It all eventually came crashing down. The itchy, burning feeling he'd come to know whenever something may be going wrong was eating away at his mentality. He hated being in public- but also around family members his feeling wouldn't go away. 

Tetsuya eventually fell behind in school. 

As an ending to a school year, he prayed the says wouldn't blend together, and he'd loose his sentience entirely.  
He sharply reminded himself of friends. 

Despite going to a different school, Saihara was one of those friends. Saihara had to be Tetsuya's favorite, if that was fair. The blue haired boy was a small bit confusing- disturbing at times, yes, but his company was all the better to not allow Iidabayashi to loose his sense of self. 

The new year came around, as he noticed multiple transfers- many, as so, didn't receive the school uniforms. 

One girl was teal; a jean colour. 

She started an after-school club, Saihara joined.  
Eventually (despite protests), Tetsuya joined as well. 

Tetsuya always clung to his humanity. His normality, maybe. So as the girl struck a deal as to keep his secrets a secret, or as she gave him a look, the look, he knew that his futile attempt was over.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated


End file.
